


Charming (and oh so Tempting)

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Pining, Sneaky kisses, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Nate is great with kids and it is, in a word,charming.
Relationships: Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Charming (and oh so Tempting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/gifts).



Nate leans in, eyes widen as he talks on. "So, there I was, with only my vault suit and a piddly laser musket on my side, facing off twenty, maybe thirty raiders, _and then_ \--"

"What about your doggy?" interrupts one of the boys in the back row.

Nate chuckles and claps his hands together. "You're right, of course, I had Dogmeat with me! But look at him, does he look like a battle hardened killer? He's a puppy. A sweetheart. And I wouldn't want to put him in harm's way." 

Nick's personally seen Dogmeat mostly tear an arm off a goon that Nate told him to hold, but sure, he's just a little puppy-wuppy dog.

"So, it's me and Dogmeat, probably thirty-five bandits who were armed to the teeth, our buddy Preston laying down a bit of cover fire…" Nate breezes by the interruption and gets back to his story like he's been speaking to kids his whole life. Maybe it's the time he spends with Piper and MacCready that makes him used to being interrupted. Nick smiles to himself and adjusts his coat sleeve as he leans on the blackboard.

The classroom explodes into gasps of horror when the Deathclaw bursts from the sewer (not to mention all the magically-appearing raiders -- up to almost fifty now) and cheers when it ultimately succumbs to Nate and Dogmeat's superior martial prowess.

Having heard the story a few times before, and an honest version from Preston, Nick still finds himself enthralled listening. The background processes that he's always aware of become dim and distant, and Nick can focus on the way Nate tells the story. He's barely distracted by the flagrant lies and can just watch the light in Nate's eyes and the way he speaks with his hands.

"Think they liked it?" Nate asks as they leave the classroom with Dogmeat trotting along behind them. He's still clutching the comic book in his hands, toying with the corner of the old, worn paper.

"Absolutely. You really can tell a story, you know."

"Thanks Nick, I tried to keep in interesting without going overboard. I didn't think teacher Katy would like if I got too colourful." Nate looks down at his hands and his confident smile that usually signifies that he's 'on' softens, turns natural and soft. 

Nick tries to dampen the twisty, 'emotional' sensation that makes his processors feel sticky. "I think the kids appreciate you not describing the smell of the inside of a Deathclaw this time."

"Oh, right, you were there when I told MacCready. Yeah. Like a sewer, but if sewers could rot and lived next door to a tire fire."

"Another reason I'm glad I don't smell." Even so, the description makes Nick wince.

"Well, I don't know, your trenchcoat could probably use a wash," Nate jokes.

Nick can't help it, he chuckles. 'Charming' doesn't begin to cover it when it comes to this man. The casual flirtation slips out before Nick can stop it. Dingy, sticky old processors. "Yeah, next time we're in Diamond City, I'll let you help me out of it."

"Oooh, Nick, don't tempt me," Nate says. He leans over, quick as lightning, and presses his lips to corner of Nick's mouth. It's over before it begins and it sends every part of Nick's mind reeling.

Nate kneels to put the comic book in Dogmeat's pack sack, as if he needs to give himself something to do, flaming red cheeks and biting down on grin all the while.

Nick makes a mental note to definitely, _definitely_ tempt him again, somewhere a little more private and when they have a little more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Box, and thanks for a GREAT prompt <3


End file.
